The Sound-Track of Our Lives
by missguidedshadow
Summary: A series of various ficlets inspired by a songs. Contains many different genre and pairings. pairings include but are not limited to: AmeCan ( America x Canada ), PruCan ( Prussia x Canada ), ect. Each chapter is a new story! suggestions and requests are more than welcome!
1. Look After You

Song: Look After You by The Fray

Pairing: AmeCan

Genre: Fluff. Slight Angst?

Rating: K, T?

Warnings: Incest-kinda?

Summary: Matthew and Alfred don't really have much, but they have each other; and they find that's all they really need.

**A/N: So this 'Story' is basically just going to be a series of one-shots inspired by a song. The pairings will vary but I'll always mention it before the actual story. Feel free to suggest songs, or pairings! And please favourite, follow, and review as you see fit! Thank you!**

* * *

Alfred pursed his lips together as he watched Matthew bandage up a recently received wound. It was just a simple scrape to the knee; something obviously earned by some careless footing nonetheless, knowing how clumsy the violet eyed Canadian could be -especially if something had him distracted.

The American stood up from his seat in one of their kitchen chairs, heaving himself onto his feet and using the momentum to propel himself towards the unsuspecting Canadian. "Mattie," Alfred's tone came out sounding harsh and scolding almost as how a mother would sound while reprehending a young child. "What did you do this time?" He asked, kneeling beside the blonde and brushing some of his curls out of his face, revealing the Northerner's fair, pale skin.

The smaller of the blonde's blinked up in surprise of the sudden closeness of the American. "O-oh..." He said, looking back down as if he were ashamed in his injury. "I just fell..." Matthew explained pasting an adhesive bandage over the skinned knee. "That's all." He insisted with a slight smile as he gazed up at the heroic nation.

A frown tugged the corners of the blue eyed American's lips down as he pulled the smaller nation into his arms. "Mattie... I told you: if you're going to fall, make sure it's only for me," he said against the Canadian's ear revelling in the shivers it sent down Matthew's spine.

"Al... I told you to stop being so cheesy~" the petite Canadian said with a chuckle as he turned to kiss his American's cheek. 

* * *

Matthew was one of the only constant things in Alfred's life. Through all the ups and the downs, the good times an the bad, basically since the beginning, Matthew had always been there for Alfred.

Even in the journey when Alfred had lost himself to the world, Matthew was there. He had slowed everything down, bringing comfort to the American, calming him until he was able to find himself once more. If it weren't for Matthew, Alfred was certain he would've lost himself a long time ago.

Even better, Matthew gave him time. Any time Alfred found that he had slipped up, Matthew wouldn't point it out, wouldn't joke about it too much, instead he'd simply back up and give the American a moment to try and work things out himself, lending a bit of help if it seemed Alfred was in need of anything.

It was perfect, really. _He_ was perfect, really.

In return, Alfred had made sure to always be there for Matthew, every heart break, every injury, every bit of trama or stress. If anything ever happened to the Canadian, no matter how little, Alfred would always be there to wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer and offering laughter and whispered compliments as a sort of medicine.

They were all each other had -not that they minded. It was really all the other needed anyway. They took care of each other, looking after one another, saving them from themselves when needed, and just offering the occasional bit moral support. They always had each other, and that was all they'd ever need to call wherever they found themselves 'home'.


	2. Where's My Angel

Song: Where's My Angel By Metro Station

Pairing: AmeCan fem!Canada

Genre: Angst, Fluff?

Rating: K+,T?

Warnings: Characters Death -ish.

**A/N: I don't really know where i was going with this one... I'll try to make the next one happier!**

* * *

Alfred let out a soft groan as he tossed and turned in bed, obviously experiencing brutal night terrors. This seemed to be a more common occurrence then the American would've liked to have let on. Anyone reasonably close to the American would've been able to tell, what with the dark circles forming under now dull blue eyes, and just the exhausted tone the blonde had taken on as of late.

"Maddie- Maddie please don't leave me!" The blue eyed nation called out in his sleep, shifting and squirming in the sheets, reaching out and clawing the air as if he were desperately trying to catch something -or perhaps someone in this case?

It was always the same. Every single night, the same dream. Madeline had long since left this world, but when the kind hearted girl had, she had left Alfred behind. . .

She may be gone, but Alfred still dreamt of her, every night in fact. Every night he dreamt she was still there, with him, amongst the living once more. But every night, before he woke up, she'd leave once more. A dream turned nightmare.

It tore Alfred apart. It had hurt enough just losing her once. He'd always put off sleeping for as long as he could, not wanting to see her again just to have her disappear once more. Or, better yet, he wanted to sleep and never awaken. Why should such a wonderful dream ever have to end!?

All the American had ever done with his life was help people; he even became a firemen for goodness sake! And the only thing he had ever wanted from life in return was _her_. He found it unsettling how some people were able to over look her seeing how absolutely beautiful she was. His angel. All he ever wanted. Her blonde curls would fall somewhere below her shoulders, looking wonderful against her light coloured skin, and helping for her brilliant violet eyes to shine even brighter before.

No wonder he was convinced she was an angel, she had looked the part, even acted it! Her kindness was absolutely unmeasurable. Alfred had always claimed that was what had originally drawn him to her.

Not that it mattered at all now. She was long gone now.

All he wanted was to be with her permanently once more, was that too much to ask for?


	3. All I Ever Wanted

Song: All I Ever Wanted by Base Hunter

Pairing: Organic Fem!Maple [2p!America x Fem!Canada]

Genre: Fluff?

Rating: T?

Warnings: Douche-y males.

**A/N: I seriously love this pairing. Please send in song and pairing requests if you get the chance! and tell me what you think1 i'm really happy with this chapter!**

* * *

All she had ever wanted was to be seen; noticed by others in even the slightest way possible. How hard should that have been?

He had always been very supportive of her, convinced all he wanted was for her to be as happy as possible; he would do anything for it.

Though, then again, that was a long time ago, back when they were both young and childish. Al still /felt/ childish; it seemed he hasn't changed too much since then.

But Madeline had. Madeline had changed /a lot/. -Or... no. That might've been a lie... Rather- perhaps the world in which the Canadian found herself had changed instead. After all, everyone did treat her completely differently now. Guess you'll have to decide the change for yourself...

Al had always known how beautiful Maddie was, and he always made a point to tell her, even if she always brushed the comments off, assuming he was simply joking as usual. And for that reason, it pissed him off to no end that people were just /now/ beginning to see that.

The brunette haired American grumbled a bit, crossing his arms over his chest, causing wrinkles of fabric in his beloved bomber jacket. Al currently found himself standing in line at an over crowded Starbucks. He had asked Maddie to meet him at said coffee shop in hope to finally get to spend some time with her.

The violet eyed Canadian seemed to be rather busy with her job lately, that, Al completely understood, but still, he always found himself frowning whenever the topic of how little time he spent with her were to come up. Could anyone blame him? Madeline /was/ his best friend. He missed his blonde Canadian.

˟ˡ˟ˡ˟

Madeline sighed softly to herself as she walked out of her office building, pulling her cell phone out of her purse as she walked. Don't get her wrong- Madeline /loved/ her job. -but... It was rather odd... The Canadian had only been working there for at most two months, and she had already been promoted to a position that other senior employers would've /killed/ for. Not to mention, her boss seemed even just a tad bit /too/ friendly -as in, borderline creepy; friendly.

Regardless, her recent role shift within the company had left the blonde very busy and even a tad bit stress out... So, earlier in the day when she had received a phone call from Al only to have him ask if she'd like to meet him at Starbucks later if she had the time to an actual, bright, genuine smile had immediately formed across the Canadian's light pink lips. Starbucks wasn't exactly Maddie's first choice when it came to coffee, but it had been far too long since she had last seen Al, so, regardless of the less than up to her standards coffee, Madeline had full heartedly agreed to meet the American later that day.

Upon arriving at the coffee shop, Madeline easily found Al sitting a a small table near the door, two cups of caffeinated goodness resting on the table before him.

Al nearly lost all his cool when he caught sight of Madeline standing in the door way of the coffee shop. The Canadian had obviously just come from work, her attire stated as much. She wore a dark red collar button up shirt, of which to top 2 or so buttons had come (or god forbid had been left) undone, as for her lower half, she was clad in a short black pencil skirt that left too much for his imagination, and a classic pair of black stilettos. Dear god. Was she trying to kill him?

Barely half a second had passed before the dark haired american ripped his mind away from her clothing and a large grin almost immediately seemed to surface on the brunette's features as his eyes landed on Maddie, and he raised a hand signalling for her to come sit with him. She couldn't help but give off a slightly amused smile as she went to join the American.

"One Iced Vanilla Latte for you," the American said as she sat, handing her one of the two coffee cups that had previously sat on the table.

What? Yes of course he ordered her coffee for her. He /was/ her best friend after all. He had it memorised by now.

"Merci Al," Maddie said, thanking him with one of her smiles that Al always mentally deemed 'Sweet As Syrup' "You don't have to buy my coffee, I could've gotten it on my own," she said polite as always.

The America just smirked a little and shook his head. "What? No way," he said, "Babe, you don't even like this place that much, so the least I could do was buy your coffee," he reasoned with a grin.

Maddie let out a small chime of laughter and shook her head, "No, no, the coffee isn't important at all; I'm just happy to get to see you," she said, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

Damn it. Why was she so cute. Pull it together Al. The American coughed a bit, clearing his throat, "Yeah, I figured you could use a break from all that work you're doing." He said nonchalantly with a shrug for added effect.

Madeline laughed, waving her hands a bit, "I actually really like my job," she began, "But I suppose my boss has had me working really... Weird... Hours right now," she admitted.

Al never really understood how Maddie could be so oblivious.

It was no secret she was pretty. Nearly every time Al spent time with her, he'd always notice random guys just staring at her; the looks they gave her made him sick. He hated allowing other men to even look at her; letting them defile her with their eyes, just the thought of it made him so... /angry/.

Al had met Maddie's boss once before and to put it bluntly: he hated him. According to Al, the guy was a total douche bag. From what he could tell, hiring Maddie had nothing to do with how amazing she was at her job, it was more just to be able to hit on her whenever the bastard felt like it. Al had promised himself if he ever got the chance to beat that pitiful excuse for a human up, he'd take it; no questions asked.

It was also no secret Al liked Maddie. He had seriously dropped almost every hint in the book. She just didn't seem to get that... That's okay though, Al had come to terms with it a long time ago, and had vowed to be whatever Maddie needed him to be and whether that be a friend, a guy who buys her coffee, or some guy who beats up her boss because he's a total douche than so be it.  
He just wanted her to be happy.

Al stood up abruptly, picking up his coffee cup and offering the Canadian beside him his free hand. "The guys sitting behind you are total creeps. We should go babe, I have something I wanted to show you anyways," he said, trying not to get lost as he looked down, her violet eyes immediately captivating his attention.

Madeline blinked in surprise a few times before casting a glance behind her. The Canadian turned back around, her pale nose wrinkled in absolute disgust. A light blush resurfacing on her cheeks, the Canadian daintily placed her hand in the American's, standing up as well and taking her coffee with her as they left. "What are you going to show me?" She asked curiously.

Madeline knew Al was always looking out for her, whenever she was around him she felt safe, maybe that was on of the reasons she liked him so much? He had always been there for her and that was more than she could say for most.

The red headed American paused for a moment and turned to face her. Al stared down at Maddie for a few moments, just watching her, as he let some of his thoughts wander through his head.

Madeline blinked and looked up, watching as Al stared at her. It wasn't one of those creepy stares she was so used to, no this one was filled with so much more. Rather than creeping her out- this stare made her feel safe, made her feel loved. It was a good kind of stare.

After a moment of looming at each other, Al chuckled and gave a small shrug in response to her actual question, "...It's really nothing special babe..." He said before bringing his lips softly to her's for a moment, one of his arms wrapped loosely around her waist as he kissed her.

The kiss may have been short lived, but it still stole Madeline's breath away. Madeline blinked and looked up at Al after he pulled away, "I don't know..." She said, brushing away some of her blonde hair that had cascaded into her face in the after math of the incident. "That was pretty special to me..." Maddie said, wrapping her arms around the American's neck and leaning up to kiss him again.


	4. Paper Thin Hymm

Song: Paper Thin Hymm by Anberlin

Pairing: PruCan

Genre: Fluff?, Angst.

Warnings: It's a tad bit sad I suppose.

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence! I'll try to start writing more stories and get them posted on here more often. It'd really help if you sent in suggestions/requests in the mean time!**

* * *

It was weird -to say the least. The second Gilbert had gotten the job offer Matthew had done everything but pack his bags for him. It had nearly killed Gilbert to see how easily his Birdie had set him free.

Had their relationship really not meant that much to him?

The Prussian's heart had nearly skipped a beat when he had checked the mail only to find a large envelope marked with the insignia of the company he worked for. Instantly- the package had been violently ripped open, and deep red eyes were quickly skimming over pages and pages of words, trying to make sense of them.

Eventually, Gilbert had come to understand that the letter was offering him a job, a higher paying job to be precise, that would require him to move to a different country.

After doing a bit more reading then he would ever admit to doing, Gil had come to find this job offer was rather impressive. In fact, there was only one reason he was rather hesitant to except I right on the spot.

Matthew. The Prussian's boyfriend as of over two years.

The couple shared a home, and they shared very fond memories in the cozy household, the albino automatically knew his violet eyed lover would not be up for leaving his Canadian home just for Gilbert to pursue a job.

Gilbert couldn't imagine moving, changing towns, changing jobs, changing everything, without Matthew by his side. In fact, the burgundy eye man, couldn't imagine doing much of anything with out the beautiful Canadian by his side.

Over the last couple years the pair had spent together, the pair had become something _more_. They were practically inseparable -or so Gilbert had thought.

* * *

"So Gil, what's this I hear about a new job offer?" Mattie had brought up as they sat, curled up together on their old run down couch, entangled in each other's arms and eating out of Chinese take out boxes.

Gilbert had to cough to make it so his eyes wouldn't fall out in surprise. The albino could sense his pulse speed up in result of nervousness just at the mention of the subject. After having read through the hole note a few times, the Prussian had settled just for recycling the darn thing instead of just taking the chance and asking Matthew what he thought about the offer. So how the hell did the Canadian know about his job offer?

"Nothing, it's really not important I've already decided to decline it."

Matthew frowned deeply. "And why would you do that?" He asked, staring at the white haired man. "It's more than twice the pay of your current job, not too mention you've been talking about how much you want a job like this for the longest time. You should take the job." Matthew said, his gaze turning downwards, away from his loved one, but his voice remained solid and sure.

Gilbert was clearly taken aback by how certain Mattew seemed to be about him taking the job offer. ". . . Well yeah. . . But to get the job I have to move." he stated, looking over at the Canadian. "As in: switch countries." he explained. "Would you come with me?" he asked, most likely sounding more hopeful than he had originally intended.

Matthew looked down onmce more, avoiding Gilbert's gaze and his slightly pained expression. ". . . You know I can't. . ." He said solemnly.

"Then there's no chance in hell I'm taking the job." Gil reasoned.

"Gilbert. . . You have to take the job."

"Says who? I don't want to leave the country if you won't come with me."

Matthew took a deep shaky breath before looking up, his eyes meeting Gilbert's. "Gil. I think we need to take a break. This isn't working. It hasn't been working for a while. We're only fooling ourselves. It's time for us to move on; see different people." He stated -almost completely out of the blue.

Gilbert found himself completely unable to respond to that, the Prussian merely stood there, gaping at Matthew. The burgundy eyed man felt his heart stop. Matthew -his Matthew- couldn't be serious! But one look in Matthew's serious violet eyes told him as much. Matthew was completely serious. It was over. "Right. . ." He said hesitantly, his heart aching in his chest with every moment that passed. "I guess I'll be leaving then." He uttered before standing up.

* * *

And that was it. Just like that they went their separate ways. With out even a single proper goodbye. As if their whole relationship had been one big dream -A good dream, but still just simply a dream.

Gilbert hadn't wanted it to ever end. He _loved _Matthew, and he knew that now. He was certain he'd never love anyone the way he had loved Matthew. They had said 'forever' it had never been meant to end. . . But there he was, in a car, getting further and further away with every passing street sign.

* * *

Matthew couldn't sleep. He'd toss and turn in bed, his thoughts haunting him, he knew sleep would never come. The blonde Canadian's heart was breaking. Giving Prussia up was by far the hardest thing he had ever done. He truly loved Gilbert, more than he had ever loved anyone else. But from day one of their relationship he knew he only held Prussia back. Gilbert could do so much better, be so much more without him.

Canada couldn't tell what had pained him more, holding the Prussian back, or letting him go.

Either way, the second the Canadian had found out about the job that had been offered to Prussia, he knew he had to let Gilbert go. Even if it tore him apart to do so. This way, his memories with Prussia would always be the fondest, he knew that in the end he had done the right thing. Someday, Gilbert would have a family, with someone other than him, and as much as that pained Matthew, Canada knew that was what Gilbert deserved: a job of his dreams with over twice the pay of his last job, and a caring and loving family -which was something Matthew knew he couldn't give him, and it hurt knowing that.


End file.
